


i'll give you whatever you need

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant!Reader, a bunch of drabbles put together to make up a one shot, just life partners, they're not engaged but they're not married either, think of this fic like a sketch comedy show with cut scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: Your first instinct was to look over at the tub, which was barely filled halfway before looking up to meet Jack's confused expression.“What's the matter?” He asked.“The floor's wet but the tub isn't even full.” Jack looked at you confused before you finally looked at the floor, the realization soon dawning on the both of you.“Your water broke.”
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	i'll give you whatever you need

You hugged yourself tight as you paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door, nervously taking your bottom lip between your teeth. It wasn't the first pregnancy test you've taken, but after months of you and Jack trying for a baby with no results, it was hard to be hopeful and not be nervous at the same time. Jack's hands on your shoulders both jolted and relieved you, bringing you out of your anxious trance.

“You're makin' me nervous with all this pacing baby.” He hugged you close as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, petting your hair as you sighed into his chest. “It'll be fine, don't worry.”

“I know.” You pouted. “I'm scared of getting the same results as last time. And the time before that. And, the time before that.”

“This time will be different, I can feel it.” Jack smiled down at you. “Maybe it wasn't the right time for us to have a kid then but there's plenty of time for it to happen. Even if it's not right now it doesn't mean it won't ever happen.”

Before you could respond you were interrupted by your phone timer, meaning it was time to check on the test. Jack waited in the doorway of the bathroom as you walked over to the sink, eyes welling up as you stared at the test in your hands before looking at Jack.

It was positive.

* * *

“What do you think about Oliver for a boy name?” You leaned out of the doorframe of the bathroom, voice muffled as you kept the toothpaste from spilling out of your mouth. Jack was in bed as he surfed through channels before settling on an old rerun. He turned his attention to you at the sound of your voice.

“Oliver? That's a nice one.” He commented as you spit out the toothpaste and wiped your mouth, finishing up in the bathroom as you walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers.

“If she's a girl she could be Olive.” You suggested, snuggling into the warmth of the blanket. Jack scrunched his face up as he put the remote on the nightstand before turning to look at you.

“We are not naming our kid after a fruit.” He protested, earning a frown from you.

“Why not? It's a cute name!” You pouted at him. “You got any better ideas?”

“For a girl, Audrey.” He suggested. “I have a feeling it'll suit her if it's a girl. Isabella is a second choice. Maybe Theo for a boy? We could always name him after me.”

You rolled your eyes at Jack's cheesy smile and before you could protest you felt a slight jolt in your belly, almost a tickling feeling as your gaze moved downward. You put a hand to your belly as the same jolt resurfaced for a brief second. “I think the baby wants to interject.”

“Did they kick?” Jack's eyes widened as you nodded, his gaze lowered as you moved his hand to your belly for him to feel, smile growing and lighting up his whole face. “Sometimes I can't believe there's an actual baby in there.”

“Me either.” You couldn't wipe the smile off your face as Jack leaned in to talk to your bump.

“Mommy wants to name you after a fruit. Do you wanna be named after a fruit, baby?” He sat up as you thumped the back of his head, rolling your eyes at him as he snickered to himself.

* * *

“I still think we're having a girl.” Jack said as he pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office, quickly finding a parking spot for himself.

“You're just saying that because you want it to be a girl.” You unbuckled your seatbelt as you waited for Jack to help you out of the car. “I'm sure you'll be happy regardless of what we have.”

“I know that, but still. I just can't wait to spoil them.” He said as you two walked into the building. After a brief wait the two of you were called to the back by the nurse. The nurse ran through a quick checkup before leading you and Jack to the ultrasound room and getting things set up.

“I'll make a bet with you.” Jack piped up as you two waited for the ultrasound technician.

“I am not making a bet with you over the gender of our child.” You gave him a look.

“C'mon, it's worth a shot!” He countered and you sighed, hand coming up to rub your temple.

“Okay, what is it.”

“If we have a girl, I'll set up the nursery so you don't have to do anything. If it's a boy, I'll get Tequila and Eggsy to do it and we can have our own vacation.”

You paused to weigh the pros and cons in your head. It wasn't a terrible idea. “That does sound tempting. Except that we can't trust either of them around tools. They'd destroy the house.”

“That was one time baby.”

“One time too many.”

* * *

Jack stopped in the doorway as he watched you get ready for the party, letting out a whistle as he stepped into the room that caused you to blush as you applied your makeup. “You look beautiful, darlin'. You're glowing.”

“Stop it.” You said as you focused on finishing up, standing up to slip your shoes on. If it was a small party with close friends or a huge gala for Statesman, he never failed to make you feel like center of attention. In a good way, of course.

Almost everyone from work had shown up to the gender reveal party. They'd been rooting for the two of you as a couple from day one and it was inevitable that it would all lead up to this day. Of course, Ginger and Tequila received partial credit for getting the two of you to go on what was now considered your first date.

Both you and Jack mingled around the party until it was time to finally reveal the gender of the baby. Everyone gathered around the living room as you sat on the couch together, the box in your lap holding what could be a pink or blue baby onesie. It was quiet as everyone watched you open the box, face lighting up as you held up a pastel blue baby onesie.

* * *

Jack was on the floor of the nursery as he struggled with putting the crib together. From the kitchen you heard his curses and frustration and you chuckled to yourself.

“The more you curse at it the less likely it is you'll get it finished.” You teased him from the doorway as he glared at you, throwing the instructions to the side.

“These instructions make no sense. We should've gotten a pre-assembled crib or something.” He stood up and stretched before walking over to you, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. “How're you feelin baby?”

“Ready to pop. I'm tired and my feet always hurt.” You complained, resting your forehead against Jack's chest as he held you. “I love the peanut but man does pregnancy suck.”

“Would a bath make you feel better?” Jack suggested. You looked up at him and nodded. He led you to the bedroom and you sat on the toilet as he started the water and poured in your favorite bubble bath. You were so tired that you barely noticed Jack walk over and help you out of your clothes, face scrunching up as you stood and stepped in a puddle on the floor.

Your first instinct was to look over at the tub, which was barely filled halfway before looking up to meet Jack's confused expression.

“What's the matter?” He asked.

“The floor's wet but the tub isn't even full.” Jack looked at you confused before you finally looked at the floor, the realization soon dawning on the both of you.

“Your water broke.”

* * *

“He already looks just like you.” Jack said, cooing at the baby from the crib. Oliver was squirming around on his blanket and smiling up at the two of you.

“He looks like a worm.” You smiled back at your son as he made grabby hands for the both of you.

“Exactly my point.” Jack teased, earning an eyeroll from you as you leaned over to pick up the baby.

“They do say sons take after their fathers.” You teased back, making funny faces at Oliver. “Isn't that right! Doesn't daddy look like a worm?”

Jack rolled his eyes in return before leaning in to kiss your cheek. “I'm gonna get dinner started. What do you and the little munchkin have a taste for.”

“Pretty sure he has a taste for some baby food. He's a huge fan of bananas from what I've seen.” You looked down at your son who was making grabby hands for your hair, moving it out of the way so it wouldn't get eaten.

“Noted.” Jack nodded. “And for the lady?”

“Pasta sounds nice. The one with the vodka sauce you made the night we moved in.” You smiled at the memory and so did Jack.

“And look where we are now.” He agreed. “I love you.”


End file.
